Una carta sin destino
by KasuAlecita
Summary: Un momento tan especial para uno puede ser un momento muy cruel para el otro Ash buscará como volverlo un momento memorable


Hola a todos jeje perdón por aparecer y desaparecer creo que subo una vez al año jeje espero cambiar esto

este es un nuevo fic que les traigo en las últimas de nuestra semana Pokeshipping jeje este fic es bastante significativo para mi no me animaba a subirlo pero mi amigo mi onichan me animo a subirlo espero les guste

Ash ketchum maestro pokemon de 20 años vivía actualmente en el gimnasio de ciudad celeste, Ash había notado a misty algo distraída, más de lo normal estaba ese dia cumpliendo 7 meses desde que habían formalizado como novios y ella no le dijo nada y esto empezó a preocuparle será que ya no lo queria o hizo algo malo sin darse cuenta, bueno haciendo memoria desde que la conocía vio que ciertos días de este mes de noviembre ella siempre estaba así no entendia el motivo así que decidió preguntarle a Daysi o tracey ya que el conocía muy bien a la familia de misty después de todo se casó con Daysi, sin duda el le daría una respuesta, rápidamente dijo a misty que debía hablar con trayce sobre los pokemon y salió del gimnasio al medio día la joven asintió -regresa temprano ketchum yo también debo ir a un lugar-fue lo único que le dijo

Ash estaba muy nervioso no entendia por que pero lo que le dijo misty le había caído como balde ella tenía que ir a un lugar y no le dijo donde ni a que, es cierto que no eran de ese tipo de parejas controladoras pero esa oracion le dio un mal presentimiento.

Una vez en la casa de trayce este le abrió emocionado

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte ash

-Jeje si verdad creo no nos vimos desde tu boda

-Si eso creo y que te trae por aqui - lo invito a pasar y se acomodaron en la sala

-Pues tengo algo que quiero o quisiera preguntarles a ti y Daysi sobre misty

-Oh Daysi salio tenia una sesión fotográfica temprano, pero que quieres saber tal vez yo pueda ayudar-eso era cierto el conocía muy bien a esa familia sabia que cuando el viajaba trayce cuidaba de misty

-tracey -dijo con pesadez en su voz - tu no sabes si misty tuvo algún problema

-Eh a que te refieres

-Desde hace una semana se volvió bastante distraída y recordé que siempre en la primera semana de noviembre se pone así al principio pensé que tal vez ya no me quería pero no se ella por ejemplo hoy me dijo que saldría y no me dijo ni siquiera a donde y hoy es nuestro aniversario ni siquiera nos felicitamos y…

-Ash no lo sabes verdad?-dijo el observador pokemon mientras veía el calendario en la mesa-hoy es el día

-Que a que te refieres

-Ash misty no te dijo nada de este día

-No claro que no sino no estaría con esta desesperación

-Bueno agradezco que Daysi no esté aquí

-Eh

-Ash sabes que las chicas solo se tienen a ellas verdad

-Pues si solo son las 4

-Pues cuando misty aun era una niña sus padres murieron en un accidente no estoy seguro de la magnitud pero se que fue demasiado por que ambos murieron. Ash ese día es hoy

-Que!?

-según me contó Daysi misty fue la más afectada era la niña de sus papas las chicas ya estaban con eso de la moda y sesiones fotografíacas su madre las incentivo es por eso que hoy las tres tenían esa sesión pero misty era diferente era como su papá quería al gimnasio soñaba con volverse la mejor y un día tener el control de este

-Lo comprendo

-Ash, Daysi violeta y lili se tienen entre ellas para este día su mamá las unió mucho y luego de su muerte las unió más en cambio -hizo una pausa ash había entendido

-misty no tiene a nadie para acompañarla con ese dolor-traecy solo acentio-tengo que hacer algo gracias tracey

-No hay de que, solo te pido ash que esta situación no la hagas mucho más problemática

-No te preocupes creo que ya se que hacer misty no volverá a sentirse sola -tracey sonrió y despidió a su amigo

-Sin duda misty será feliz a su lado -oye un ruido en la puerta y la abre

-Eh trayce me olvide preguntarte donde crees que este o donde tu sabes-trayce no se aguanto la risa molestando ash

-por el faro ash -asintió y se fue-

Le tomó un poco más de lo esperado escribir una carta pero lo logro además que logró conseguir lo que necesitaba ahora se dirigía hacia el faro vestía un traje además de llevar un ramo de flores blancas no tardó mucho en encontrarla estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y unas zapatillas llevaba el pelo suelto estaba de rodillas con la mirada en el piso frente a una tumba, ash sintió como se le partió el corazón pensar que cada año estuvo así ella sola le dolía y mucho, pero sabia algo el jamás la dejaría sola de nuevo, se acercó con determinación dejo caer suavemente las flores frente a misty esta levanto la vista rápidamente

-Ash?

-Hola misty

-Pero que haces aquí dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para limpiarse los ojos, ash se acercó y puso su mano en su mejilla ella volvió a posar su mirada en el, ash solo le miraba con una sonrisa y limpio unas lágrimas que salían

-Vine para estar con el amor de mi vida no se nota-esto le saco una sonrisa a misty, ash tomo su mano y se pusieron frente a la tumba -puedo?- misty solo asintio, ash saco una carta de su saco la abrió se puso frente a la tumba y volvió a sostener la mano de misty y empezó a leerla

Queridos señor y señora Waterflower :

El dia de hoy se que es duro para su familia lamentablemente no se que paso para que ustedes ya no esten aqui pero comparto ese dolor en sí deseo comprenderlo para estar más cerca de su hija y apoyarla siempre puedo asegurarles que su hija se está convirtiendo en un gran mujer en sí ya lo es, yo sé que ella se convertirá en una mujer muy maravillosa y que siempre podrán estar orgullosos de ella. La razón de esta carta es simple quiero decirles lo más bonito que me pudo ocurrir que es el estar con su hija jamas conoci alguien como ella con un corazón tan bueno que siempre esta conmigo aun en esta distancia que tenemos saben tengo miedo a no ser lo mejor para su hija porque soy consciente que ella se merece lo mejor amo a su hija como no tienen idea cuando me dijeron lo del dia de hoy me dio un golpe muy fuerte porque se diría que es el dia de un mes mas de nuestro aniversario 7 meses para ser exactos, me dolió mucho el pensar que yo si no lo hubiera sabido la hubiera felicitado y tal vez me hubiera molestado porque ella no me felicitara amo mucho a su hija y no quisiera causarle jamas dolor aunque puede que esta carta lo ponga algo triste pero es algo que yo deseaba hacer se que no los conocí y por desgracia no los conoceré pero sé que ustedes siempre la están protegiendo me la cuidan hasta el dia que yo pueda se que lo que escribo y dire es extraño van a disculpar soy asi jiji es por eso que me parece raro que su hija me ame pero lo que quiero decir es

Que por este momento mientras dure nuestro amor que solo sabe Arceus si algun dia terminara que yo dudo termine jiji pedirle su aprobación para estar con Misty se que no soy lo mejor que hay pero les demostraré que mi cariño es honesto que ella es mi vida y si ustedes y Arceus me lo permiten deseo pasar toda mi vida con ella

Atte: Ash ketchum

P. D. Quiero darle las gracias porque tuvo a una hija maravillosa suegrito jiji

3

Término de leerla y desvío sus ojos a misty, esta tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ahora no eran por la tristeza como hace unos minutos ahora había amor en sus ojos, ash levanto sus manos entrelazadas y grito

-les prometo cuidarla- le sonrió y bajo sus manos y la acercó a el sacando una caja larga - misty eres lo más importante que tengo -saco un collar de la caja esta tenia un collar con un dije como una medalla cascada pero esta era de un verde medioazulado como los ojos de misty la volteo para ponerle el collar -siento mucho el no haber sabido esto siendo tan importante para ti se que no soy el mejor se que pudiste elegir a cualquier otro mejor que yo pero yo si se que te amo con todo mi corazón y que deseo estar a tu lado para siempre misty - giro delicadamente a misty hasta tenerla frente a frente - nunca más vuelvas a guardarte el dolor, yo estoy aquí contigo en las buenas y en las malas entendido

-Ash yo

-Si lo se siempre te traigo malas -misty solo reía suavemente por la ocurrencia de su novio

-Lamento haberlo guardado no creí que fuera algo que deba decirte y molestarte con ello

-Misty no importa que hagas jamás será una molestia para mi

-Y lamento haber olvidado nuestro aniversario -Ash puso su mano en la frente dramáticamente

\- uno aquí como pobre hombre haciendo gestos de amor siendo romántico para que estas insensibles mujeres nos traten así -comento con vos dolida entre risas

-No exageres ash mejor vamos a cenar-dijo mientras lo llevaba hacia el camino - a algún lugar por ahí

-No no no por ahí no que no ves lo bien vestidos que estamos no voy a desperdiciar el estar así sabes que los trajes así no son lo mio vamos a le'paris -dijo con un guiño

-Jiji ok pero tu pagas y no me hago responsable de que te quedes lavando platos luego de comer

-Muy graciosa misty -dijo con sarcasmo mientras la abrazaba para ir juntos caminando

-Sabes ash

-Que cosa

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo mi sirenita


End file.
